


Vampires, Wolves, and Other Animals

by Sleeping_Nighmares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A lot of Harry Potter characters are dead, Bella Swan Bashing, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, OP Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Nighmares/pseuds/Sleeping_Nighmares
Summary: After rather unfortunate run-in with a Death Eater leads to surprising discoveries, Harry decides that America sounds like a lovely place, and that he should relocate as soon as possible. He moves to La Push, where some of Sirius' old friends live.How will Harry deal with a pack of teenage wolfs and a coven of century old vampires when he's still struggling with his personal demons? The only silver lining is a certain blonde ex-soldier, who can somehow understand his past experiences more than anyone else before.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Twilight both belongs to their respective authors, J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I do not own their worlds or characters, nor am I paid for writing this (unless you count the coffee my sister supplies me with). 
> 
> **Notes:** As you can see in the tags, this will be a Jasper/Harry pairing. As I don't enjoy writing about love triangles, I decided to pair Alice with Demetri instead (sorry about your tracker, Aro). Also, to better suit my story, I completelly messed up the timelines. If you're still here, please enjoy. ^-^

" You didn't really think that you would outlive the Dark Lord by much, did you, Potter? "  
  
Harry stared in the eyes of Antonin Dolohov. He couldn't fucking believe it! He managed to survive the encounters with the most feared Dark wizard of the age since he was 11, managed to survive the killing curse the second time, managed to survive his wounds from the last battle, he even managed to fight off the grief and guilt so far and not end himself - just to be stabbed by a fucking knife?! He looked down at the handle, sticking out of his chest like some bad joke. It hurt like a bitch. He lifted his gaze back up again to his triumphant assailant, dimly hearing the shouts of the arriving aurors. Dolohov was so close... Harry could perfectly see his conceited smirk. He couldn't do much more than stare. And then stare some more. Stare, as the gleeful, satisfied look in the Death Eater's eyes started to morph into one of disbelief and at the end fear, before the stunning spells knocked him unconcious. Harry shifted his gaze to the unmoving body, and then to the knife, still firmly embedded in his heart.  
  
" Umm, Mr. Potter? " He heard an auror ask hesitantly. He glanced up, and then, as if in a dream, he grabbed the knife handle and pulled. He winced at the pain as it laced through him again, but then the blade moved, and with a sickening, squlenching sound, leaved his body. The flow of blood intensified for a moment, and Harry could feel his head becoming too light from the blood loss. After a few seconds though the wound seemed to close on itself, muscle and meat knitting together visibly, seen through the rip of his shirt. That was impossible! Harry lifted his wide, questioning eyes, as if asking the aurors to explain this. They didn't. They did held him at a wandpoint though, their expressions freaked out and determined at the same time.  
  
" Drop your wand to the ground, Sir, cross your arms, and put your hands to your shoulders! " One of them shouted. Harry winced. This was not looking good.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

" So.... Why are we here again? " Jacob asked as he wheeled his father towards the entrance of the Seattle airport. Billy just shrugged slightly.

" Not entirelly sure either. Sirius Black sent me a letter, practically begging me to take his godson in. "

" You mean Uncle Siri? " Jake asked increduously. He'd heard tales from his father. According to him, Sirius Black sweeped to La Push twenty years ago, spent two years and a lot of money in the reservation, then disappeared back to Britain. For a few more years, Billy had some contact with him (through letters that were sent by birds), but then he simply vanished. Though Jacob had never met the man, the people who did remembered him as a crazy, rich uncle who loved mischief and spoiling everyone rotten. He was like a favourite, but distant relative the whole tribe spoke of fondly, though there were no real family ties to him - despite sharing his last name with the resident town leader. Jacob supposed it was a good thing that he decided to contact his father again, the old man often worried about his friend.

" So he's alive and okay? " He tried to confirm, but Billy just shrugged uncomfortably.

" I don't know. The letter's almost three years old, and he sounded desperate. The Sirius Black I knew was always laughing, even when in danger. Plus, the exact time of the plane's arrival was in a different letter, one with an unfamiliar writing. "

" What if it's a fluke? " Jake asked concerned, and his father sighed.

" Then this Harry won't come. And if the situation turns dangerous, I have my own guard dog " he smiled up at his son, black eyes crinkling in amusement at the too large teenager's indignant 'Hey!'. Since the Cullens moved to the neighbourhood again, the tribe's wolf gene seemed to kick in as if nothing happened. It was no surprise to Billy when his son has joined the Pack, he was a Black after all. What did came as a shock though was his reluctance to take the leader role, claiming that Sam was there before him, and that he had no inclination of being Alpha whatsoever. It didn't lessen the efects of teasing though, and for that Billy was grateful. His son was just too easy. Speaking of sons... Today, he may gain another one, or at least a permanent house guest. He didn't exactly tell Jake the truth. He knew about the magical community, thus the war - the letter Sirius wrote included the happenings of the first one, his years in prison, as well as the second rise of the Dark Lord (honestly, couldn't they pick an even more megalomaniac term for him?). He implied that Harry, his godson was in the thick of things, and that some people might want to take advantage of him. What really disturbed Billy was the date at the end of the letter, and that Sirius wanted him to take care of the kid. It wasn't like the man he knew. He could understand the need to disappear from the UK, as well as coming to the reservation for shelter, but the hotheaded Black would fight tooth and nail to come with his kid. Billy didn't want to admit it even to himself, but the official looking envelope that contained Sirius's letter and the exact arrival date of Harry Potter was awfully like a part of a last will.

 _' Not that it was stated anywhere. They'd send a notification if he was dead, and this really was his testament '_ he reasoned with himself. He didn't want to believe that the cheerful, young (okay, maybe not that young, but he was definitely not old) man could die. Sirius always looked like a big ball of energy, always moving, always having some mischief in mind. He was strong, smart, and seemed invincible. It just seemed... wrong, not having him at the other side of the Atlantic.

" Jake, do you have the sign? " He asked, in a (futile) effort to steer his mind away from the depressing thoughts, as he checked one of the large boards for their terminal. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

" No, Dad, I left it home. After all, you've just asked about the blasted thing every other second. "

Billy gave him a withering look, but the teenager seemed unfazed. He was too much used to his father's glares for them to take any effect. In truth, he was a bit concerned about this whole mess. Though he tried to hide it, he could tell that Billy was worried about Uncle Siri, and he himself was not too elated to have a permanent guest in their small house. 

_' I mean, who would want to have a stranger in their living space, one you have to hide your true nature from, at that. Being a wolf is hard enough as is, I so don't need some random, stuck-up British guy sneering at the furniture... '_

Oh, yeah... The furniture. The furniture they still haven't fully replaced, and which was the prime target of his enhanced strength and volitale temper. He just hoped that their guest wouldn't demand his afternoon tea too loudly, so he won't be too tempted to just smash their home to pieces. Again. He sighed as he navigated his father's wheelchair into position next to the arrival gate, and pulled out the cardboard sign saying 'James Black'. He didn't really understand. His father said that their will-be guest was Uncle Siri's godson, named Harry, and then proceeded to make the sign for James Black. Jacob shrugged mentally. Maybe he was adopted, and Harry was a middle name, or something. 

The two Blacks waited in relative silence, but both of them stood (or in Billy's case sat) up straighter once people started to pour from the exit. Jake dutifully held up the sign, and his father cracked a necessary joke about the uses of his height, but both men trained their eyes on the gate. Jacob didn't really know what to expect. Maybe a snotty, high-and-mighty kid in designer clothes and a posh accent? Or a ball of energy and confidence, like his godfather was (clad in designer clothes)? He really hoped that he'd be at least a little reminescent of Uncle Siri. Based on the stories, the man was a great company, in spite of the fact that he was filthy rich. They waited until the crowd started to thin, but noone seemed to react to their sign. 

" Well, it seems that it was a fluke " Jacob concluded, starting to put the cardboard away. In that moment, a short kid with messy black hair stepped in front of them. 

" Umm, excuse me, would one of you be William Black? "

They shared a glance, and Billy nodded.

" I am, but please call me Billy. Everyone does. I take it you are Harry? "

" Yes, Sir. I'm Harry James Potter-Black, it's nice to meet you. "

The kid smiled somewhat hesitantly as he held out his hand. At least he didn't look uncomfortable with Billy's wheelchair, and that was always a plus. Jake watched with sharp eyes as his father shook the hand, trying to place the guy. The most outstanding thing was (at least for him) the lack of normal clothes. Honestly, the boy wore a faded, stretched out T-shirt and slightly torn jeans, both at least five sizes big for him, with worn sneakers. Uncle Siri was wealthy. Heck, he was more than wealthy! He funded the reservation school by himself, plus a lot of other communal facilities in the tribe. The tales he heard depicted him as a cheerful, giving man who liked to spoil everyone around him with unnecessary gifts and such. How could the godson of such a man look like some homeless kid? And he was so small. True, nowadays everyone outside of the Pack seemed small compared to him, but the British boy couldn't be more than 5'5", and very thin. Suddenly he found himself staring at impossibly green, questioning eyes. He blushed a bit, and held out his hand as well.

" Sorry, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. " 

The other teen nodded, offering another small smile. 

" Hello. And thank you both for taking me in for a while. I promise not to be a burden. I just need a place to stay until I'm of age here as well. "

" You're welcome to stay until you need it. Don't think too much about it. "

Jake just nodded, though a bit halfheartedly. Since the girls moved out they were okay on the money department, but another mouth to feed would still put a strain on their savings. 

_' Or not '_ thought Jake _' The kid's so tiny that we might never notice the changes in the food expenses. Especially with me in the house. '_

He knew that it was part of the Wolf-pack (pun intended), but sometimes it was quite irritating that he just couldn't eat enough to be full. 

" No, no, I really don't want to cause more problems than I have to. I've already enrolled to Forks High, and I'd be happy to pay rent. "

Jake furrowed his brow, eyeing dubiously the faded clothes.

" Can you? You don't exactly look like a rich guy, and as a freshman at high school, you'll have a hard time finding a job as well. "

The green eyes looked up at him unimpressed.

" For your information, I will turn 18 in July, and I have more than enough money. "

Jacob felt his jaw drop open.

" No way! " He cried out at last " There's no way you're older than me! Don't try to tell me that a 5'4" shortie is more than 14 years old! "  
" I'll have you know that I'm 5'6", and just because you look like a bear on steroides, I can still be older. Height doesn't define age " the boy said frostily, and Billy chuckled.

" He's got you there, son! And based on the behaviour of you two, I can surely say that Harry here is much more mature. "

" Dad! " Jake huffed indignantly, but his father only laughed louder. 

" Come on, boys, let's get into the car. You can always banter on the way home. "

The two teenagers just glared at each other for a moment, but then followed Billy who started to wheel himself towards the exit. There were a few moments of silence in the car, until Jacob remembered the other part of the sentence that shocked him so much.

" Wait, did you just say you're going to go to Forks High? " He asked. True, he didn't exactly liked their guest so far, but he was still a human. It was his duty to protect him from the leeches. 

" Yes. Is that a problem? " Came the reply eventually, Harry looking curious and a bit confused. The wolf teen sighed. It was a hard task, trying to caution humans and keep them oblivious at the same time. 

" There are some kids there you really don't want to cross. It would be much safer if you'd transfer to the shool at the Reservation " he said seriously, the sober expression sitting strange on his usually all too emotional face. To his dismay, Harry just seemed amused.

" Thanks for the worry, but I've had my fair share of school bullies and lunatic madmen. It's nothing I can't handle. "

" No, you don't understand! They're not exactly bullies, but they are very dangerous " Jake tried to persuade the stubborn boy... man... whatever in the passanger seat.

" What my son is trying to tell you... " Billy quipped in " ...is that there's a vampire coven living in Forks, attending Forks High. "

Jacob gasped, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to jerk the steering wheel to the side.

" Dad! " He cried out shocked, almost in perfect unison with Harry's:

" Oh, so you know about everything. "

The werewolf was left gaping, and when he saw a resting place, he immediatelly parked down. There was no way he could drive in such a state! Billy shrugged a bit uncomfortably.

" I wouldn't say everything. The tribe has a gene that, once activated, enables us to take the form of a giant wolf. It is said we gained this ability to protect ourselves from the Cold Ones, or vampires, the same. "

Jake couldn't do a thing but stare. Here was his father, the man who was one of the most adamant ones about secrecy, spilling their secrets to a complete stranger. What was even more curious though was the lack of disbelief on the new guy's face. Billy suddenly turned towards his son, and the teen could feel the dread building up in him. He wasn't gonna like whatever his old man would say, was he?

" Jacob, I'm telling this to Harry because he already knows about vampires, maybe even more than we do. He's a wizard. "

The young Beta couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh at this madness, or go to the hospital to do a full check-out on Billy.

" Magic isn't real " he stated at last. Harry grinned at him.

" Yeah? Because vampires and wolf shapeshifters are? " He asked amusedly. " Not that I blame you, I didn't want to believe it either when I got my acceptance letter to my school. How about a little show? What do you want me to do? " 

Jake stared at him disbelievingly. Magic? Really? 

" C'mon, you mean to tell me that you've got a magic wand, a pointy hat, and stir suspicious potions in cauldrons? " He asked, and Harry laughed a bit embarassedly. 

" Well, yeah... " he ruffled his hair at the back of his head, making it look even messier. " People got that part down pretty perfectly. The Wizarding Word is kind of... Old-fashioned. Electricity and magnetic fields don't really work with magic, you see, so it's not like we could use electric hot plates instead of fires in potion-making. But I agree, wearing robes and still writing with quill and ink is a right pain in the ass. "

" Really....? " Jake asked, his voice failing a bit. Harry grinned, and pulled out a stick of his sleeve.

" My wand. Eleven inches, holly, with a phoenix feather core " he stated proudly, then waved it, muttered some funny words, and suddenly a small, blue bird appeared out of nothing. It flew around the car, frantic, until Jacob easily caught it. He wanted to hold it to his nose to smell it, but there was really no point when he could feel the little creature's body heat and rapidly beating heart. Another swish-and-mutter later though all Jake could see was a delicate tea cup in his hand. His eyes grew wide, and this time he did sniffed at his prize. He could still feel the bird's scent on his hand, but the china was exactly that: a china. 

" Wow " he breathed, and Harry smirked at him. 

" Welcome to magic! " He said cheekily. The wolf just nodded, still a bit dazed, then suddenly a wide grin stretched on his face.

" That's so cool! What else can you do? Can you turn someone into a frog? Or being able to do telekinesis? Can you tell the future? " He asked in rapid fire, suddenly behaving like the 16 year old he was. The wizard chuckled.

" Yes, I can do human transfiguration, but it's quite risky. If you count levitating, summoning and banishing telekinesis, I'm capable of it. As for the future, I suck at divination, plus you're better off with not knowing what will happen. "

Jake gaped at him.

" What?! Why? I mean, if you know the future, you can prepare for it, or prevent something bad, and all. "  
Harry frowned and scratched the back of his neck, clearly trying to find a good way to explain his thoughts.

" It doesn't really work like that. " He said finally " First of all, prophecies are notoriously hard to decipher, or they have double meanings. Second, true prophecies always fulfill themselves. Have you ever read greek mythology? Half of the time it's about gods screwing, the other half is people trying to outwit Fate and failing miserably. For example, take Oedipus. His father got a prophecy telling that his son will kill him, so he told his servant to kill the baby as soon as he was born. The servant just left him on a cliff though, and he was found and raised by another couple. Then Oedipus got a prophecy saying that he'll kill his father and marry his mother. Of course, he panicked, and left his foster parents in an instant to prevent this outcome. On his journey, he somehow got into a fight with bandits and all, and he killed this guy that was his biological father, without his knowledge. Then he travelled to the city he was born, met with his biological mother, and married her. Of course they realised it, but only years later, ending in a tragedy. See? They tried to avoid their fate only to help it along. Knowing your future is not a blessing. It's a curse. " 

Jake pouted slightly. He got it, he guessed, but was still slightly put out by it.

" Okay, okay. Back to the point, it's not safe to go to Forks High, with those leeches swarming the place " he stated. Harry cocked his head to the side curiously.

" If they disturb you so much, why don't you chase them away, or kill them, or whatever? "

" We have a treaty with them " Billy explained, while Jacob scowled furiously. " They call themselves 'vegetarians', meaning that they don't feed on humans, only animals. It's a very strong coven, and unusally big as well, it would be impossible to fight them without casualties. So as long as they don't set foot in the reservation and never bite a human, we let them be. "

" Oh. I didn't know vampires could survive on animal blood " Harry blinked in surprise, clearly interested.

" Yeah, well, we didn't know either until these guys came along. My grandfather, Ephrahim Black signed the Treaty with them seventy or eighty years ago, and they came back maybe two years ago. There's two new coven members with them, and they're still keeping the Treaty, so our Alpha decided to leave it that " the teenage wolf scoffed, clearly not happy with the idea. Harry on the other hand nodded, seemingly pleased. 

" Okay, I understand. And if they really are 'good vampires', then I don't see any reason to keep away. I can look after myself, even if one of them looses control. Fighting vampires sucks, but it's manageable. "

The two Quilueutes stared at him with open mouth. It was not a common occurence for a mere human to just say 'oh, yeah, I can wrestle with animate marble statues with super strength, fangs and poison'. Yes, they knew that Harry was a wizard, but he was so short and frail, weak-looking for even a human. 

" It's your decision to make " Billy relented, then tried to think about a change in topic. " How's Sirius? I haven't seen the old dog in two decades. "

Suddenly a whole bunch of emotions flitted across Harry's face. Grief, anger, guilt, longing, sadness, acceptance, gratefullness and sorrow. 

" You don't know.... " he wishpered, agitatedly dragging his fingers through his already messy hair. " Sirius.... He died, two years ago. "  
Jake's gaze snapped to his father, who looked equal parts shocked and resigned, as if he had counted on the news, and yet hoped that he was wrong. The older Black took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry. What happened? " He asked eventually, and the young wizard's face contorted to a mask of guilt and agony.

" I've done something stupid, and he died while he tried to save me. " He told quietly. Jacob would ask what did he do, he really didn't want to live with a druggie or something like that, but he could see the anguish in Harry's eyes. He wasn't an emotion-deciphering guru by any means, but even he knew not to press the issue.

" Why didn't we got his letter sooner? " Billy asked, his voice a bit hoarse. The green eyed man shrugged.

" His will was sealed due to... some problems during the last years in Magical Britain. I've only managed to get a reading arranged a few weeks ago, only then did we found the letter. "

Billy nodded, and changed the topic. For the rest of the ride, they mainly talked about the Reservation, the people there, the entertainment possibilities, and a bit of the Pack, the latter mainly because Jacob had to warn Harry about their mind link.

" I mean, I can see that it's really useful in a fight, especially when we can't speak, but most of the time it's just bloody irritating " he scowled.

" You mean you absolutelly can't have secrets in the pack? " The wizard asked increduously, his brows furrowed. Jake shrugged a bit uncomfortably.

" Yeah. It's pretty bad, especially when it comes to relationships. There was that time when Sam was thinking about his Imprinted, and when they.... they were having fun. Jared had a fleeting thought about how hot she was, and Sam almost killed him. Noone really wanted to see Emily and Sam going at it, but she is a beautiful woman, and we're a bunch of young males. Well, except for Leah, and that's another shithole. "

Harry shook his head, clearly disturbed by the news. He worried his lips in silence for a few moments, then looked up at Jacob with a calculating gleam in his eyes.

" Wizards have a technique that could help. It's called Occlumency, and it teaches you to form a mental barrier, keeping others out of your head. While you'd classify as muggles, it is based on meditation techniques mainly, so I think you'd be able to learn it to an extent. Maybe it can help you to shield these fleeting thoughts that you don't want others to know. "  
The werewolf stared at the boy in the back with hope in his eyes.

" Really? You really think it could work? " 

This whole mental-link shit was so inconvenient for most of the time, and every single person hated it in the Pack. If they could archieve at least some privacy..... The thought had him reeling.

" Quite possibly. I'm not sure though, plus learning Occlumency is a right pain in the arse, not to mention it takes quite long " Harry warned, but Jacob couldn't care less. There was a chance after all, and he was sure that his pack-mates would jump on this possibility as well. 

Soon, they've reached their small house, and Billy flashed a bright grin at Harry.

" Welcome to the Black residence. Now, the house rules: there's no curfew, but please try to be home before midnight, and tell me where you are. If you're very late without a note, expect a bunch of wolves hunting you down. Don't antagonize Jacob more than necessary, or he'll break every furniture in sight. We're sharing the chores, let us know what you can and can't do. And finally, no sex in common spaces like the living room, or, the gods forbid, the kitchen. "  
Jacob snickered as Harry turned an interesting shade of red at the mention of the last rule. 

" I'm good at every household task, really " the wizard said, clearly trying to take his mind off his embarassement. " I'd be happy to take over cleaning, it's so much easier and faster with magic. Also, I'm a decent cook. If it's possible, I'd like to avoid shopping though. "

" It's okay. We'd appriciate a hand in cleaning, it's the bane of both of our existence " Billy chuckled, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

" Well, I'd rather you cook, honestly. Ever since the girls left, we haven't had a single edible home-cooked meal. It's either mirelit food or takeaway from the local restaurant. "

" Well, we can't have that! You're a growing boy, you need the proper nutrients! " Harry gasped playfully, putting his fists on his hips, likely trying to appear as a grandmom who loved feeding her grandchildren. It didn't really worked with his skinny frame, but the expression on his face was pretty perfect. Jacob smirked.

" Yes mom! " He sing-songed, and Harry jabbed his elbow into his side, not that it really hurt. 

" Alright, boys, let's get back to business " Billy called out smiling. Jacob pouted a bit, he really started to enjoy the wizard's company, but grabbed Harry's ratty trunk from the back of the car, and hauled it inside. 

" Ah, and then we should introduce you to the Pack. They might not be happy with you knowing our secret. Though it will help a lot to have one of the Tribe Elders on your side " he smirked at his father, who just chuckled amusedly. 

" Why though? " Harry asks " It's not like they won't know everything with your mental link. "

" Yeah, but they'll want to form an opinion of you based on what they see themselves, not my thoughts of you " Jake answered, and the wizard nodded in understandnig. 

" I guess I can see your point. Any advice? Things I should or shouldn't mention? "

The wolf teen cocked his head to the side, thinking about it.

" Well, not really. Just.... Don't stare at Emily's scars, and try not to irritate Paul much. He's always had a temper, and it's even worse since he's changed. "

Harry hummed in agreement, then looked around inside the house.

" It's a really nice place. "

Jake snorted. He knew perfectly well that they didn't exactly live in a fairy tale castle.

" Oh, please, you don't need to lie. It's just an old, tiny building with a garage that wants to collapse. "

Harry casted a withering look in his direction, his hand twitching toward his wand.

" I don't lie " he said coldly, and suddenly Jacob's hackles stood on end. The normally innocent-looking wizard emitted such danger that he could feel the wolf whining inside him, wanting to submit to survive. He's never felt something like that, not even in front of a Cold One. He held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to test the suddenly very frightening young man in front of him.

" Jeez, dude, chill out. I get it " he tried to pacify the wizard. Harry took a deep breath.

" Sorry. You managed to hit a sore spot. I've been accused too many times of lying. Plus, my own place in England is like a haunted house from a horror movie. It's dark, moulding, and filled with lingering Black Magic and Dark artefacts. Half of the heirlooms inside is cursed and want to kill you, there's an umbrella stand made of troll-leg, and an entire wall is 'decorated' with house-elf heads. Then there is the fact that you can't raise your voice above a wishper, unless you want a screaming match with portraits, and there's a barmy elf servant who's an elitist little prick and loves to curse at everyone in sight. "

Jacob blinked. Maybe he should ask the wizard to give Paul anger-management classes. He seemed to have the same volitale temper, but calmed down remarkably fast. 

" I'm sorry too, I didn't know. But what was that bit about a screaming match with portraits? " He said at last, and Harry grinned.

" Oh, pictures and paintings move in the Wizarding World. Photos are like.... like GIF pictures, they replay a small loop. But paintings, especially portraits, are much more complex. A good family portrait conserves the model's personality, so you can interact with your ancestors."

" Wow " Jake breathed with wide eyes. Magic sounded so cool! He wished he had family portraits like that, maybe his ancestors would be able to lead them with this whole wolf-thing. Yes, his father knew a lot, but it was because he was so immersed in local myths. And while their myths were closer to the truth than most, they didn't have answers and explanations for everything. 

" Okay, I'm done. So, will you bring me to your Pack now? " Harry's voice snapped him out of his musings, and he nodded with a grin.

" Though basically it's Sam's pack. He's the Alpha, and I'm second in command. Bella calls me Beta. "

" Bella? " Harry inquired, and Jake couldn't hide his slight blush that darkened his bronze skin. 

" Umm, yeah, she's my friend. She's Forks' Chief Officer's daughter. Charlie and Dad are best friends, so we've known each other since childhood. She moved here permanently two years ago, she used to live in Phoenix with her mum. "

" And how come she knows about the Pack? "

Jacob scowled.

" She's in love with one of the leeches. She figured out who they were, and decided to stay with the leech nonetheless. Then that fucking parasite broke her heart, it took me nearly half a year to put the pieces back together so she could function on a normal level again, and then one of the leeches is back, saying that His Stoneheartness is depressed and wants to off himself. Bella, being who she is, naturally jumped to help, ran to Italy without a second thought, and now they're together with her bloodsucking boyfriend again. I've already accepted it though, so no problem. "

He never realised how much bitterness welled up in him at the thought of Bella's desertation. He knew he hated Edward Fucking Cullen, he knew it broke his heart, but he would've never thought he'd be angry at Bella as well. She was still his friend, but he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. He startled at the feel of a small, calloused hand on his arm.

" I'm sorry, Jacob. "

The wolf forced out a smile.

" Nah, it's fine. I've always known that I'm just a substitute. "

For his relief, Harry didn't try to make him feel better, just made a small, noncomittal sound, and changed topic.

" So, are we going to the wolf den? "

Jake's smile came much more easy this time, and if it was a tad bit too thankful, noone was there to call him out on it.

" Sure " he answered, and started to herd the wizard in the direction of his car. 

" Ususally we're hanging out at Emily's. She's Sam's Imprint - that basically means that they're soulmates - and a damn good cook. She's always got food, so everyone loved to stop   
there once in a while, and it became the unofficial HQ for the Pack. "

Harry laughed at the story as he sat in the car. 

" I can certainly see it happen. Are wolfs on some sort of a diet? I knew a guy who was bitten by a werewolf, but not on the full moon, so it wasn't fully transformed. After the accident, he became partial to meat, and especially for bloody steaks. "

" No, we're totally normal in the food department. The only difference is that we eat even more than we did while still totally human. " 

Jacob shook his head, wondering a bit on the 'werewolf' part. He wouldn't have thought that there were other types besides their Pack. Huh.

" Wow, that sounds pretty dangerous. Giant teenage boys with even greater appetite than the normal? Please spare me! " Harry teased, and Jake shoved him playfully. 

" Shut up! Maybe if you ate more, you'd be a little taller as well " he mock-growled.

" Yeah, maybe you're right " the wizard answered with a slightly twisted smile. Jacob looked at him uncertainly, that wasn't the answer he expected, and in all honesty, the strange little smirk creeped him out a bit. 

" Ooookaaay... " he drew out a bit, but Harry just stared out of the window, and didn't say anymore. 

" We're here " Jacob announced after a few minutes, thankful for being able to break the tense silence with something. Since his unintentional - what? Insult, maybe? - the green eyed man seemed to be deep in thoughts, and he emitted an almost depressive aura. Luckily, their arrival seemed to shake him out of his thoughts, and the oppressive silence disappeared.

" So, this is the famous Wolf Den " the wizard grinned, and Jake smiled back relieved. 

" Yep, the one and only, the house of our Alpha's Mate, Emily, the Queen of Cookies " he joked as he got out of his seat. 

" Not to mention Monarch of the Monster Lair, and Dog-trainer Extraordinair " Harry laughed. Jacob sent him a mock-hurt glare.

" Hey, we're wolfs you know! Not some common dogs! " He exclaimed.

" And yet I bet she can make you beg for a treat " Harry smirked, and Jake had to surrender, because it was too true. Suddenly the front door was thrown open, and Paul burst out, shaking with anger.

" What the hell, Jacob? First you're telling your little leech-lover girlfriend, and now this random guy?! Why not just shout it out on the beach, or even better, go to Seattle and change in front of everyone?! "

Jake growled low in his throat, and opened his mouth to retort, when a hand grabbed his elbow.

" Technically, it was Billy who told me " Harry said calmly. " I'm Harry, and I've just moved in the Black house. I think it's just fair to Jacob, since it would be awful if he had to hide in his own home. "

" I don't fucking care who told you, it's lover boy's second slip, and it's not like he's the only one in the Pack who has to keep a secret! "

" Wow, you do have anger management problems " Harry observed with exaggerated awe, and Jake couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh his ass off, or facepalm. He told the wizard not to irritate Paul.

" Maybe if you could behave like an adult for a few seconds, I could further explain Billy's decision. Also, your attitude doesn't make you intimidating, just a common idiot " Harry continued, still calm and collected. Jacob sighed as he redied himself. He'd have to buy yet another outfit. Just to prove his point, Paul jumped towards them with a feral growl, shredding his own clothes. Jake glanced sideways, he was sure the giant wolf would freak out his guest, but no. Harry just stared at Paul impassively, with a slightly worrying look of calculation in his eyes. Jacob shook his head slightly, as he crouched a bit to gain momentum. Why was that he always had to get in a fight with Paul when he introduced someone?? But before he could leap into the air, he heard a surprised whine, and wolf-Paul was suspended in the air, as if an invisible giant grabbed him by his hind legs. After a minute of stunned silence, Jacob burst out laughing, joined by multiple sounds from inside the house. The poor sod started to growl and sneer and try to escape, and Harry observed the air-born canine with a satisfied expression, his wooden stick - his wand - pointing straight at Paul.

" Hmm, seems that you're not spell resistant. That's good to know " he stated, and Jake glanced at him a bit increduously. 

" You've done it intentionally? " He asked, and Harry winked at him.

" Maybe, maybe not. But it was a good opportunity to test it nonetheless. "

The upside-down wolf's growls intensified, and the wizard glared at it.

" I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You want to come down, do you not? Now, I'm not too keen on being jumped by an overgrown puppy with anger-management problems, so you'll stay like this until you've calmed down. "

Jacob had to stiffle another laughing fit. Not that his good behaviour would do any good in the long run: there was no way in Hell that he'd be able to keep out the mental images (or his amusement) the next time they were both wolves. 

" That's enough " came an authoritive voice, and Sam stepped out of the house. " Paul, calm down, and - Harry, was it? - please put him back to the ground. I think we're due to a long talk. "

The wizard sighed, made a small motion with his wand, and the dangling wolf fell down gracelessly. Paul stood up, though a bit shakily, growled at Harry one last time, then tore into the forest, clearly in a huff. Sam cautiously stepped closer and offered his hand.

" I'm Sam Uley, the Alpha of this Pack. "

" Harry James Potter-Black, wizard. It's a pleasure to meet you " Harry shook Sam's hand without hesitation. The older Quilueute's brows rose slightly at the introduction, but motioned towards the house.

" Come in, Emily's going to have my hide if I don't invite you in the next three seconds. "

" Oh, then I don't want to know what she'd do to me if I dared to refuse " Harry smirked, and followed Sam. Jacob just shook his head amusedly, tagging along. Inside, there were four other wolves, plus Emily. Sam stepped protectivelly next to his Imprint, loosely looping his arms around her waist. Emily beamed up at him, her hair falling out of her marred face. Jake couldn't help but hold his breath as he glanced at Harry. Sam really hated if people stared at her scars. But the wizard seemed completelly unfazed, as if he didn't even notice the three long gashes.

" Hello everyone. I'm pretty sure you've all heard what I've just said outside, but for politeness' sake: I'm Harry, I've just moved in with Billy and Jacob, and I'm a wizard. Nice to meet you. "

The wolf boys all grinned, and in Seth's case, waved as well. 

" These are Quil, Jared, Embry and Seth " Jacob pointed at the others " and of course Emily. "

" So, Harry, you're a wizard? What trick did you use to make Paul fly? Can you do other illusions as well? Pulling out rabbits from hats and all? " Seth started to fire questions as soon as the introductions were over. Harry smiled at the enthusiastic kid.

" Yeah, I'm a wizard, and I don't use any tricks. I use magic. And I suppose it's doable to conjure a rabbit in a hat, but I wouldn't try it. I'm quite pants at conjuring, I'm afraid I'd end up with a rabbit with only one ear and without hind legs, or something simlar. "

" Magic? Really? " Asked Jared, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm. Harry just shrugged.

" Yes. I'd be more happy if you didn't know it, but with your mental link, I thought it best to come here and explain things properly than just let you jump to the wrong conclusions based on what you see in Jacob's head. "

" So.... What do you mean by 'magic'? " Asked Sam, still loking sceptical. Jake could symphatise, he'd had a hard time believing as well.

" What you do, I guess. The fairy tale version. Waving a magic wand, flying on broomsticks, brewing potions in cauldrons. Making things fly or move, conjure things out of thin air, transfigure one thing into another, all that shit. " 

" And what do you want? " Asked Sam, always blunt and to te point. Harry shrugged.

" To live here until I'm of age in this world as well. Not to be hunted by a bunch of giant wolves just because of a misunderstanding. Oh, and secrecy. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine, not that anyone would react better to the news about me than you did. "

Jacob grinned at Sam.

" Don't worry, we can keep an eye on him with Billy. "

Sam sighed, and even without their connected minds, Jake could very well guess what did he think. Yes, Harry was an unknown, and a possible threat based on the little show with Paul. But he was also a human, and a guest of one of the Elders. At last, the Alpha nodded.

" All right. As long as you don't present any danger to the people of La Push, and you keep our secret, you're welcome. "

" Thank you " smiled Harry, and Jacob grinned at his Pack leader. That was one of the reasons he didn't want to be the Alpha: Sam did his job pretty much perfectly. Yes, he wasn't infallible, and had his own faults, but he could stay calm and do what was best for the tribe. Jacob knew his limits. Leaders had to make hard decisions, having to choose between the good of one person and the good of everyone. It was not something he felt ready for. Sam just shook his head.

" Just don't do anything that would let me regret my decision. " 

Emily smiled at her wolf, and hit the back of his head lightly.

" Oh, hush, you! " She chided in an amused tone before turning towards Harry. " What he wants to say is: Welcome to La Push, we hope you'll enjoy living here. I've just finished a batch of chocolate chip cookies, have some before those black holes pretending to be teenage boys make them disappear. "

Jacob laughed at her, and snatched a cookie from the bowl before Harry could make a move for them.

" Emily, look at us, we're growing boys! We need nourishments! " He exclaimed, and dodged her half-hearted attempt at a whack. Harry snorted.

" Your house will need nourishments as well if you plan on growing anymore. "

Jake pouted while the other wolves (plus one imprint) laughed.

" Oh, this one's definitelly a keeper " choked Embry between two laughing fits. They've never seen a 'normal' human tease them like this before. Emily didn't really count, as she was an Imprint. 

" In fact, I'm a Seeker " smirked Harry, that lead to a lengthy discussion about the wizarding sport named 'Quiddich'. Jacob had to admit, it sounded pretty awsome. He might never enjoy baseball or soccer again, it all dimmed in the ligh of a sport with four balls and flying. He wanted to try it out really badly, never mind the fact that he probably wouldn't be able to ride a broom. 

" Is there other wizarding sports as well? " Asked Seth excitedly, but Harry shook his head.

" Not that I know of. My muggle - non-magical - Aunt and Uncle raised me, so I still don't know a lot of things about the Wizarding World. It is possible that there are other, not so prominent sports, or that different nationalities play other sports as well. "

" Awww, that's too bad " Seth pouted, and the others sniggered.

" Okay, time for patrol " Sam cut in, and everyone groaned. Harry arched a brow.

" Patrol? " He asked, and Jacob nodded absently.

" Yeah, we patrol around the area to make sure everyone's safe. There's been a bit of a situation with a few bloodsuckers. We can't go up anymore to Forks because of the Treaty with the leeches, but we still guard our lands. "

Harry hummed, cocking his head to the side with a bird-like motion.

" What kind of situation? " He asked eventually, his eyes somehow harder than before.

" We've seen a male and a female around. We've got the male when he tried to kill Isabella Swan, but the female is too cunning. Bella said she was after her, that the Cullens killed the female's Mate when he tried to hunt down Bella. So our intruder leech got it into her red head that she'll kill a Mate for a Mate " Sam summarised, a bit surprising Jacob. He's always tried to keep humans out of supernatural business as much as possible. Then again, Harry was part of the supernatural business already, so it made sense. 

" I can try to ward the Reservation against vampires, if you'd like it " the wizard offered. " It'd take some time, as it's a rather large area, but it's doable. "

The wolves stared. 

" What? " Quil asked eventually. Harry sighed.

" I can erect a ward around the reservation that will keep vampires out. And other undead creatures as well. "

" There are other types of undead? Like zombies? " Seth asked, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Harry shuddered.

" There are zombie-like creatures. And believe me when I say that I'd rather have a run-in with a vampire than one of those. " 

The werewolves stilled at that. In their books, there were no worse creatures than vampires. It wasn't exactly comforting to know that there were more frightening things out there. 

" All right. Please set up these wards, and let us know if we can help " Sam said at last, and Harry nodded to him, while Seth and Jared started to fire off questions about magic. Jake smirked to himself. Life with the wizard would be interesting at the least. 

" Okay guys, enough. I should bring Harry back home, or Billy will think that we've eaten him " he cut in a few hours later, noticing the way the wizard tried to fight yawns with increasing frequency. The British shot a thankful glance in his direction, and they made their escape through objections and pouting. 

" Thanks " Harry sighed once they were heading home, and Jacob grinned at him.

" No problem, they can be a bit overwhelming. "

" Underestatement of the year... Not that I don't understand their curiosity. I've been the same when I learned about magic " the wizard smiled tiredly. It must've been hard on him, first the flight from England to the USA, then the second flight from New York to Seattle, then getting to know his knew hosting family, and a third degree from a bunch of werewolves. Or shapeshifters, as Harry called them. They were all a bit affronted when he said they weren't "real" werewolves, but after being explained what that entitled, they were all too happy to be called something else. Living with real Lycanthropy sounded a thousand times worse than their struggles with the wolf gene. Jake sighed, and glanced towards the wizard next to him. Harry seemed completely knackered, but he was keeping up, emerald eyes never closing for too long, just watching the road avidly. 

" You seem to be a bit tense " he observed, and Harry flashed him an apologetic smile.

" Sorry. I can't really relax in a new environment. "

Jacob made a sound of acceptance. He couldn't even imagine what was it like, suddenly finding yourself in a completelly foreign place. He's never really been out of the Reservation, aside from a trips to the immediate area like Forks or Port Angeles, and the few visits to Seattle. As soon as they arrived at the Black house, Harry excused himself and retired to his room. Jake, for his part, raided the fridge for some dinner.

" How'd it go with the Pack? " His father asked as he flopped down on the sofa, his sandwich in hand. The wolf teen shrugged.

" Okay, I guess. Paul made an ass of himself, but that's nothing new, and the guys are overexcited. Sam's still a bit on edge, but he agreed to leave each other in peace. Oh, and Harry offered to make a ward around the Reservation that will keep the leeches out. "

Billy made a surprised sound, and Jake grinned at him.

" Yeah, pretty generous, right? Plus, it would make our job so much easier. Not that we'd stop searching for the female who wants Bella, but at least we know that nothing will hurt our people. "

" I don't like this, Jake. This redhead female.... It just spells trouble for everyone. "

" I know " the teen sighed " but we can do nothing. "

" Right. Oh, would you please bring this in for Harry? I forgot to give it to him " Billy said, throwing a towel and a set of bedclothes towards his son, who caught them easily. 

" Sure " he answered as he pushed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and stood up. He lift his hand to knock, but an invisible barrier stopped his fist a few inches in front of the wood.

" What the Hell? " He murmured, trying again - with the exact same results. Billy watched him with great interest, joining his son in front of the door, pushing his own hand towards it. 

" Interesting " he mused, as he, too, was stopped. " This must be some kind of ward as well. "

" Yeah, but why would he shut himself in here? " Jacob frowned, and his father sighed.

" Sirius mentioned in his letter that there was a war in the Wizarding World, and Harry was part of it. This must be a lingering habit " he shrugged uncomfortably. Jake could only stare. Being part of a war? What the fuck? Even if Harry turned out to be older than him, he was still too young to participate in a bloody war! Or maybe he was just part of a hunted group, like in WWII. That would explain his knowledge about protective magic. 

" So we shouldn't pester him " he concluded, and his father nodded in agreement. 

" Well then, I'll go to bed. Sam wants me on night duty again, so I'd better sleep while I can " Jake yawned, and made his way towards his own room. He just hoped that he'd be able to sleep, as Harry's appearance came with more than a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, I've posted the Prologue and Chapter 1 together, but I plan to update every two weeks.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far, if you have any thoughts, please leave a comment below. This is the first work I've ever posted, so it would be a huge help to see the feedback... *Puppy Eyes on*
> 
> Thanks for reading (assuming that there _is_ someone reading this)!


End file.
